


Bitter

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 30forbiddenfruits, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some feelings can't help but become released - even if one doesn't expect them. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a challenge I have on another site, with word prompts. Some additional warnings I have on here, is that there is a bit of Zelda bashing (from the characters themselves, and their perspectives. I've got nothing against her myself)
> 
> This is set at the end of Ocarina of Time, during the final battle with Ganondorf.

When Sheik’s presence was no longer needed, he knew he’d feel empty, he knew he’d feel lonely, and even the slight jealousy that seeped its way in didn’t come as a surprise. However, what he didn’t expect was the overwhelming hate, the denial, the _bitterness_. It overwhelmed it and consumed him, and having nobody there to lash out at had just further provoked his emotions. They simmered beneath a sealed pot, unable to be released. The acrid taste even found its way into the food he consumed. He had to wait here in this dank cellar. He had remain unseen, unheard, and in all terms, _dead_ to the entire world. His brief seven years would mean nothing, because it was Zelda who stole them from him. No, not stole, he gave them willingly to her. He gave up his entire life to the woman who would be queen, and nobody would know the wiser. Even that boy-man in green would never think that this rogue queen would lie to him. Remembering the jero made Sheik wince and the thought of being forgotten just fuelled his unwanted emotions. The hero was the only other whom Sheik had lived for – and this was not bound by the oath he and his ancestors made. He was the guide, the protector, but he was not to be remembered. He was a shadow, a remnant of what would be the past, yet at the same time the present and future. He was not to exist.

 

The acid seemed to flow up his throat and he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to rant. He was denied everything, memories, life, _love_. Why couldn’t he have been Sheik the Sheikah, not Sheik the disguise!  Why couldn’t he have been a sword in Zelda’s army, not some shield! Why… Why couldn’t he have been the hero’s lover and not this bitter shell left in a cellar? He wanted to blame his despairs on Zelda, but it was not her fault. No, the prophecy did not tell of the helper, the Sheikah. It only spoke of the six sages, it only spoke of the Dark King, the hero of Time, and the final and seventh sage: Queen Zelda. There was no room for him, there was no room for a simple shadow! If the prophecy were not followed… the whole world could very well crumble beneath the tyrant. He knew that and still reacted this way. He wanted to punch something, smash anything but he couldn’t. He did not exist, did not break, did not sound. So he instead settled for the sharp points of his nails digging into his tender flesh, being careful not to let his life fluid soil the prophesized land. He had to wait for the taint to be lifted, had to wait for the land to be happy until he could live once more – even if it were the only be a half-life. He cursed his fate, cursed the land, cursed the Goddesses, but knew that, no matter how much he wanted to, he could not curse Zelda. Zelda – the one who brought him into this mess, the one to give him his mission, the one to seal his future. And why: only because it was necessary and because he was a Sheikah. The thought seemed to both calm and ignite him. It opened the floodgates of anger and hatred, but seemed to dam those of the bitterness, the hopelessness. A pang of regret however, still trickled through.

 

He wanted to see his hero one last time.

 

What… what was the harm in leaving? He was trained to be seen only when he wanted to be seen, to be heard only when desired. He could sneak from his cellar and surely catch one last glimpse; in fact he thought he deserved it. For all his faith in Zelda, surely she must have some in him. One last look, that was all he needed. He walked over and picked the lock with scrutiny, careful to not leave a mark. He slipped from the door and from his prison, and into enemy territory. They did not notice him, did not hear him as their battle cries waged on. One glimpse was all that he needed. He avoided the bridge of light and made one of rope with plans to toss it into the lava pit later. He scaled the walls and watched from the shadows as the tower fell. Any second now and the hero would make his appearance – no his name was Link, not Hero.

 

First he saw Zelda who seemed to be urging Link on, and Sheik’s hand felt rather sweaty. The Sheikah contributed it to the nervousness in his stomach, because this was truly the last sight he would ever see of Link again. Then, he heard Zelda gasp in fright and Sheik missing Link as he turned immediately to see the problem: Ganon has risen from the castle rubble. Sheik fisted his sweating hand, only to find that that it felt slick and… warm? Then, he looked down, alarm filling his face. Time seemed to have slowed down as the single drop of blood at his ankle fell with gravity and splattered on the ground. Fear filled Sheik next as he turned to Ganon who was previously filling himself with power now gained a boost from seemingly nowhere.

 

 _No… what have I done!_ All of his previous emotions were now fixed on him. He had doomed Hyrule, he had damned the world, and over what? Petty emotions. He could only watch in horror as the hero – he had no right to refer to him by his name any longer – prepared for the worst and began his fight with the beast that Ganon had turned into. He no longer hid his presence, no longer masked his breaths. He was known now – he existed and tread upon forbidden lands. How would his single drop of blood change the world?

 

As time went by, Sheik thought that maybe it only allowed Ganon to retrieve some extra strength that was soon lost. However, when he looked at Zelda’s face, he noticed something wrong. She was muttering something about the Master sword remaining in the hero’s hand, something about the amount of strength her usurper contained, and then she yelled for the hero to throw his sword out and fight without the weapon. Of course, the green-clad hero scoffed at her remark and ignored it, continuing his fight with the beast. Eventually, the fight was taking a favour to the hero, and in due time, the final blow was about to be dealt. However, Zelda screamed out for the hero to stop, but of course no such thing happened, and the woman fell to her knees, sobbing as the deed was done.

 

It was then when his presence was finally noted. The sobs came quickly, but not suddenly, to a stop and he watched as the once proud and regal face lifted to face him.

 

“Sh- you….” She corrected herself mid-word.

 

The fear gripped him painfully, and he could not even step backwards. “How…” Her voice trembled with something – perhaps it was anger, perhaps sadness, or even both. “How _could_ you! You knew! You were not supposed to exist!” Her words became screams. “The prophecy _failed_! It _failed_ Sheik!” It was then when Sheik noticed the hero’s sudden attention, who could still not see him and was looking back and fourth.

 

“Sheik? Zelda, what’re you talking about? I though you were–”

 

“Quiet Link. I have words that must be spoken.” Her voice became solemn and kind as she spoke to the young boy in a man’s body before changing back into only that hinted at anger. “You were to stay in that cellar Sheik until the prophecy came true, you were to remain unnoticed, and now look what you have done! Ganon is dead! He’s _dead_ you hear me! I lived for the day that I would seal him within the Sages’ Realm and time could be restored but because you _existed_ time stands still.”

 

“Zelda! What are you–” Solemnly, Sheik stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself wholly to the one whom he desired to seek out so badly. “Sh-Sheik… you’re real?” Sheik had to nod, turning his face away. The hero would never have his childhood back because of his selfishness. He was about to apologize when the hero started up again. “Zelda…I do not know why you lied to me about Sheik, nor do I know what you meant about the prophecy failing as I defeated Ganon as I was to, but to _lock Sheik in a cellar_ , _blame him,_ and even _curse his very existence_ is something I cannot forgive! Goddess given powers or not, Queen of Hyrule or not, you do _not_ have the right to strip a man of his life by claiming it was your own, steal his freedom and banish him from this very world!”

 

Contrasting emotions seemed to tear Sheik in two: one for his desire for Link, and the other for the truth that lay lying on the single rock that lay at his feet. “Hero… she is right though… my presence has rendered the prophecy useless.”

 

Sheik saw furious tears in the eyes that shot towards him. “Sheik! How could you so easily accept this! How could you let _her_ ,” he pointed accusingly at Zelda, “abuse you so?  She tried to take away your memories and your existence. She…” He choked on a sob here. “She tried to take you away from me…” Sheik felt his heart skip a beat at the words. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? “I could give less of a damn about the prophecy now! Ganon is dead and that’s what you needed me to do, am I right Zelda?”

 

The Queen stood there in shock and swallowed before shaking her regal head. “No Link… you were supposed to weaken him so the other sages and I could seal him in the Sage’s chamber. Then we could start over, reset time and live peacefully….”

 

Link then scoffed and began to walk towards him. “You sure are demanding _Princess_. I only came to you under the Deku Tree’s orders, and I only listened to you because you were a pretty girl and boys were supposed to be nice to pretty girls. However, I soon learned I wasn’t like other boys, and I wanted to be nice to pretty _boys_ but I still listened and obeyed because of my Guardian’s request. I freed Hyrule, I killed its tyrant, and yet here you stand, wanting even _more_ from me! _And_ , instead of blaming me, you blame this pretty little Sheikah for fucking existing!” Sheik was surprised as he was pulled by Link’s arm that wrapped around his shoulder. He couldn’t believe Link was defending him and standing up to Zelda herself. The young man also could not remove himself from Link’s embrace, nor could he stop himself from leaning into it. His emotions were bouncing off the walls in his head: the happiness, the love, and other positive feelings filling him up from Link’s actions and his words. Sheik didn’t miss the description of him and the description of Link’s obvious way of showing his sexuality having the exact same wording. However, the negative emotions of his bitterness, his anger, his sorrow were also seeping in from the Queen’s outburst and his actions. The balance soon tipped the scale to the latter half as Link removed his arm from Sheik’s shoulders and sighed.

 

“Sheik… I was going to… well it’s your decision …” Feeling slightly rejected still from the removal of the arm, Sheik was also confused at what Link was trying to say. The hero turned his back to both of them. “I do not wish to put up with Her Royal High-ass any longer. I am leaving Hyrule, and I wanted you to come too, seeing as she does not even wish for you to exist, but it’s…” Sheik noticed the pained tone in the other’s voice, “It’s your choice.”

 

Sheik swallowed and he looked longingly at Link’s back. “Sheik…” He heard the low warning from the queen. He was bound to this land from the oath his people made. “You are going to live with the seeds you have reaped.” Then, Sheik realized something, but had a question to ask the hero.

 

“He– no Link – do… do you really think I’m pretty?” With his question, he received a quick turn and a broad smile from the one the question was directed at, while another low warning from the bystander.

 

Link’s face turned somewhat serious as he spoke his next words and nodded. “Yes Sheik, you are the prettiest I have ever seen.”

 

Calming out a sigh with an even breath, but unable to hold back his smile Sheik grabbed Link’s hand. “During the time I served you my Queen, I did not exist. Something that does not exist cannot make an oath. I am not bound to you any longer, and I am not required to obey your commands. You live in the seeds of greed you have sown as your people suffer with you. I am a free, existing man who you have no hold over.” With those words said, he squeezing Link’s hand, turned around and whispered:

 

“Link, I think you’re pretty too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh and there we go. I felt bad for all the stuff I (well Link and Sheik) had piled on Zelda. Well, at least I have others that are nicer to Zelda.


End file.
